My Kids
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: Rose and Emmett finally decide to adopt four children, Addie, Taylor, Zhoe, and Bryce. Will the Voultri find out about them? Will they find out the Cullen's secret? Rated K Plus for now maybe teen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Emmett stopped outside the orphanage. We finally decided to adopt a baby. It would good for Nessie to have a cousin. We walked in. "Hello! Can I help you?" A lady with auburn hair asked us.

"Yes we're here to adopt a child." I said.

"Feel free to go around and meet kids." She said. We walked around. There were a few tiny babies. One was crying. I walked over to it. I looked at it. It was a baby girl. She looked up at me and her crying stopped.

"Emmett." I said.

"This little one?" He asked me. I nodded. "Ok. Ma'am we'd like to adopt her." He said to the lady.

"Oh. Well the thing is she has siblings and we don't want to separate them." She said.

"That's ok." I said.

"Well she has three siblings. This is Addie she's only a month old. Then she has a one year old sister Taylor. Then there's her three year old brother Bryce. Last her five year old sister Zhoe." (AN: It's the same as Zoe I just like this spelling.) She said.

"I want them can I meet the others?" I asked. She nodded and went to get them. Three little children came down the stairs.

"There dad died in the army and there mom died having Addie." She said quietly. Poor things.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett." I said.

"I'm Zhoe. That's Bryce, Taylor, and our baby sister Addie." A little blonde girl with blue eyes said. The boy had brown hair green eyes. The other girl had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'll adopt them." I told the woman.

"I'll go get the paperwork ready." She said.

"Guess what? I'm going to take all four of you home and I'm going to be your new momma." I told them. They all got excited. They went upstairs to grab there things.

"Well I better text Alice." I told Emmett.

_Get a room ready for a five year old girl, three year old boy, one year old girl, and a baby girl. Have Eddie drop off car seats too. - Rose_

_I know. I'm can see the future. - Alice_

I picked up Addie who was now asleep and went to go fill out the paperwork. It didn't take too long. We went outside where Edward and Nessie were waiting.

"Guys this is your Uncle Edward and cousin Nessie." I said. They waved. Nessie waved back.

"Hey." Edward said. Then he and Emmett started to put the car seats in.

"Ness these are your new cousins. This is Addie, Taylor, Zhoe, and Bryce." I said. Nessie looked about four or five right now so she would get along with Zhoe.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee, but people call me Nessie." She said.

"Princess, time to go. We'll see your cousins at home." Edward called. Nessie ran to Edward's Volvo. We put all four kids in the car. No one said anything the whole ride home. When we got there I turned around to see all of them asleep.

"Aww. Emmett look." I said pointing at them. We both watched them for a minute. Then we tried to get them out without waking them. We were unsuccessful.

"Mhh." Zhoe sighed.

"Wake up Princess we're home." Emmett said.

"Wow, this place is huge." She said excitedly. Bryce was awake too. He was just staring. Taylor and Addie stayed asleep. We walked up the steps.

**Zhoe POV:**

My new mommy and daddy lived in a big house. They were both very beautiful. I had a cousin my age. Her name was Renesmee. That seemed like a weird name, but it was pretty. Daddy carried Bryce and me in while mommy carried Addie and Taylor. I still missed my real mommy. I was happy that we wouldn't have to live in the orphanage anymore. "Can Taylor talk yet?" daddy asked. I shook my head. After our daddy died she wouldn't even try. Then mommy died so she wasn't anywhere near wanting to talk. We walked in the big house. There were a couple other beautiful people waiting by the entry.

**Rose POV:**

"Hi guys. This is Addie, Taylor, Zhoe and Bryce." I said. "Guys this is you Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Bella. You remember Uncle Edward and Nessie, right?" I said. They both nodded. "Aunt Alice is going to show you guy your new rooms while I put Addie and Taylor down." I told them. Alice started talking. "Alice don't torture my kids." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

I walked into Addie's room. Alice had gone crazy. The walls were light pink. There was a rocking chair, a crib with pink sheets, a dresser, and a changing table with a hot pink cover. Only Alice.

I sat Taylor in the rocking chair. She was out cold. I quietly changed Addie's diaper and put her in a little blue onesie. That was just to annoy her. It was winter so I put her in a sleeping sack to keep her warm. Sleeping sacks are kind of like baby sleeping bags with arm holes. I laid her down and turned on a lullaby cd.

I quietly picked up Taylor and walked in to her room. Purple was everywhere. Taylor was small for her age. I put her in some pajamas and laid her down and turned on the same lullaby cd. I covered her with a blanket and went to find Bryce and Zhoe.

Alice came bouncing down the hall. "Alice what did you do to my kids?" I asked.

"They went to sleep. They're in their rooms." She said. I looked at her. I went into their rooms and they were both out. Alice was making me suspicious.

**Zhoe POV:**

Our aunt was crazy. She was talking about random stuff and would not shut up! She showed us Bryce's room first. It was like she had read his mind. It was perfect. It was just what he would want. Then we went to my room. My mouth fell open. It was a dream come true. It had pink walls, lots of toys, a Barbie house, my bed had a pink comforter and princess sheets. Aunt Alice may be crazy but she was pretty awesome. "Wanna see something cool?" she asked. I nodded. She walked into my closet. She moved the clothes aside and there was a little square door. We crawled through. Inside there were princess dress, make up, and nail polish. It was every girls dream dress up closet.

"Wow." I said.

"Ok you can play tomorrow. Your mommy will rip my head off if you're not in bed." She said. Aunt Alice put me in a soft nightgown. She said it was silk. She tucked me in and I was out immediately.

**Did you like it? Review my vampire bunnies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Please check my profile for my story schedule! That story schedule starts Monday.**

**Rosalie POV:**

Now that my children were asleep I need to explain to my family.

"Rose it's not that I'm not happy for you but why did you bring home four kids? It was going to be hard keeping the secret from just one." Jasper said.

"Addie was the one I knew was mine and I had to take her siblings too." I said. Just then there was a cry coming from Addie. "Excuse me." I said running to her room. I picked her up. Bella brought me a bottle. "Thank you." I whispered. She nodded and ran out. I sang to Addie. "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist.  
But darling you are the only exception you are the only exception you are the only exception you are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Or keep a straight face And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content With loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk

You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't Let go of what's in front of me here I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh...

You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." I sang quietly. Addie went to sleep. That song was one of my all-time favorites. I laid her back in her crib and went back downstairs.

I sat down with Bella. "Wow Rose four kids. Nessie is excited to have playmates. She said something about a dress up closet. Do you know what she's talking about?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Alice put Zhoe and Bryce to bed." I said. We both realized it at the same time.

"Alice." We said together.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Alice said bouncing into the room.

"Why was Nessie talking about some closet?" Bella asked.

"Because Zhoe's room has a secret panel in the closet behind it is a dress up closet." Alice said.

"Only you Alice." I said. We laughed. Then Bryce came down.

"Mommy I'm scared can you come lay with me?" He asked.

"Is it ok if go with you little buddy?" Emmett asked. He nodded. "Cool." He said as they walked upstairs.

"Rosalie you and Emmett are going to be crazy busy. Trust me. It's crazy enough with one." Bella said.

"Oh I know." I said.

"It's a good kind of crazy. Honestly you won't have it any other way." Bella said. I laughed. I was excited. I finally had my children.

"Sup bloodsuckers!" Jacob said walking in. I was so happy my kids couldn't smell him. "Do I smell humans?" He asked.

"Yes dog. Emmett and I adopted some kids." I said.

"WHAT!" He screamed. Addie and Taylor both started crying.

"Crap. Look what you did dog!" I said running into the kitchen quickly making two bottles. "Bella can you help with Taylor?" I asked her. She nodded taking the bottle and running upstairs.

I ran up to Addie's room. I was so thankful Bella and Edward stayed here tonight. Nessie was asleep in Edward's old room. I feed Addie and she went back to sleep. I heard Zhoe start calling for me. I laid Addie down. I peeked in Taylor's room she was almost asleep. I continued on to Zhoe's room. Emmett was with Bryce.

"You alright Zhoe?" I asked.

"I thought I heard someone scream. It woke me up." She said. Stupid Jacob.

"That was a friend of ours. He stubbed his toe." I quickly lied.

"Oh will you come lay with me?" She asked. I nodded. "Mommy? Why did my old mommy and daddy die?" She asked.

"I don't know. Everything happens for a reason." I said.

"Taylor doesn't talk yet because of what happened to them." She said quietly.

"She will eventually. Like I said everything happens for a reason." I said.

"I think they died so we could come live with you." She said. "I'm happy you're my new mommy." She said. If I had been human I would have been crying. That was the sweetest thing ever.

"I'm happy you're my daughter." I said. She snuggled up against me. I kissed her forehead. She fell asleep pretty fast, but I laid there all night with her snuggled into my chest.

**Nessie POV:**

My new cousin Zhoe had an awesome closet. It looked normal but in the corner if you moved a box and a pile of clothes, there was a wooden panel. When you pushed it, it opened. Inside was the coolest dress up closet ever. Zhoe and I were going to play dress up all day.

"Let's start with painting our nails!" Zhoe said. We went over to a little spinning rack to pick our colors. There were hundreds to choose from. Aunt Alice must have robbed a salon. Zhoe picked a bright purple. I picked neon pink. I started painting my nails. "Wow you're good at that." Zhoe said. She had started but her nails weren't as neat as mine.

Then Auntie Rose came in holding Taylor "Do you need help with that Zhoe?" She asked.

"Yes please mommy." Zhoe said. Aunt Rose set Taylor on the floor with a toy and finished Zhoe's nails while I did mine. Then Aunt Rose did pretty flower designs on them.

"Thank you." We said together.

"No problem girls. Yell if you need me." She said picking up Taylor and walking out. We giggled. We both went over to pick out princess dresses. I put on a pink one to match my nails. Zhoe did the same with a lavender dress. We both spun around giggling. Them we did makeup. I looked fabulous. Aunt Alice had taught me well. I gave Zhoe a few pointers. Last we went to put on jewelry. We had just finished when Momma and Auntie Rose came in with lunch.

"Well don't you two look gorgeous!" Auntie Rose said.

"So this is Alice's dress up closet. That girl is crazy." Momma said. We all laughed. We had all thought it at one point or another. They both pulled out there phones to take pictures of us. We posed and sat down to eat our lunch. Momma was holding Taylor and Auntie Rose was holding Addie.

"Do you want to hold Addie, Ness?" Aunt Rose asked. I nodded. I made a cradle with my arms like I was doing. She laid her in my arms. She was so cute. I held her for a minute the Zhoe took her.

"Mama." Taylor said walking over to Rose. We all looked at her. We didn't think she could talk. "Mama!" She squealed again. We all just sat there dumbstruck.

**Please review my little vampire bunnies!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hello today Miss Author lady is sick, so I Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen will be filling in. Wow my names a mouth full. Poor Alice, her names Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale. That's freaking crazy! Where was I? Oh yeah! Miss Author lady is sick and will not be updating. Anyway I've learned a lot from Brittany on Glee. Like a Ballad is a male duck! And dolphins are just gay sharks! I feel so smart! See Miss Author Lady keeps trying to watch Glee but is interrupted by her gut puking themselves out! So I get to watch Glee. She's honestly really gross. She is vomiting, sniffling, coughing, and apparently can't breathe through her nose. Lucky her, it stinks. Well Miss Author will update next week! She sends her apologizes and love to all of you!" **

**Sorry that's the best I can do! See you next week- Mermaid Mania **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yes I've been missing. This is about my new website. Mermaid Mania Fan Fic . webs. com (leave out spaces) It will let you know when updates are, you can get previews, and learn about me. I know I've been missing in action. I've been working on a secret project. which will be revealed on website on the 24th. So please check it out! I will be updating again soon.

-Mermaid Mania


End file.
